Beginnings
by Red Horseman
Summary: A day for Asuka/Shinji and what happens  during that day. It's late so what.


  
  
Beginnings   
-----------------  
Dragon Pyre  
aka  
Red Horseman  
-----------------  
  
I don't own EVA and never wish to. Gainax, ADV, Viz and other companies own it.   
I'm just borrowing the characters for the story. So I hope you like the story since   
it is my first. I understand it's been many times but everyone needs a jumping off  
point.  
  
Before anything I have to thank my pre-readers for boosting my confidence to be   
able to post this. Their time, patience and opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
Daniel Snyder (Damnation, Fane of the Firebird, Sariel; For the Love   
of a Lady, Symphony for the Devil; and others)  
Jonathan   
sarevock   
TommyRude (I'm the One)  
  
* * * *  
The schoolyard was a bustle of activity with the annual holiday ritual going on.   
Some girls were busy giving chocolates to boyfriends or guys they liked, while others   
were trying to work up the nerve. All this was not lost on a certain redhead sitting  
under a tree a little distance from the activity. On her face was a look of disgust,   
as she tried to comprehend why the girls would demean themselves.   
  
"I don't understand you Japanese and these holidays."  
  
"What's not to understand, Asuka? Valentine's Day is a day for the girls to show   
their affection for a certain person." Hikari was Asuka's best friend and had to lend   
an ear, no matter what the topic.   
  
"Yeah, and a month later the boys do the same. The boys only feel obligated to   
return the favor, so where is the romance in that? It's easier to have one holiday, that   
way you know the feelings are true." Asuka drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around   
them as she spoke.   
  
"It's not just obligation that makes the boys give gifts. The feelings can be real,   
maybe if you allowed yourself to have a boyfriend."  
  
"WHAT? I can't believe you just suggested that. Again." This topic had come up many   
times. Hikari trying to convince Asuka that it wouldn't be so bad. The argument always   
ended in a draw with Asuka telling Hikari that she still hadn't asked Touji out, so how   
she could tell Asuka what to do. " Anyways I don't want that hassle with these perverts,   
considering they only want one thing."  
  
"I'm just saying if you opened yourself up it wouldn't hurt." Hikari saw the glare   
Asuka shot her but didn't care. "There are boys who aren't perverted, you just have to   
look for them. Look at how Shinji and you get along now. It's better than all the fights   
and arguments you two always had."   
  
Asuka sat there without a retort for that statement. It wasn't something she could   
deny since they did get along now most of the time. Misato even teased them, saying she   
didn't have to spend so much money on headache medicine anymore. Hikari saw an opening   
and asked something of her friend that had caught her attention.   
  
"By the way Asuka, can I ask you something?" A shrug of the shoulders was all she got.  
"Why were you so early today?"  
  
"Is there a problem with me being early?" Hikari waved her hands in front of herself   
to ward off Asuka. It was a simple question but Asuka reacted differently then Hikari had   
expected. Hikari calmed down and now wanted to find out why.   
  
"It's just that you and Shinji always come to school together, and barely in time for   
class. It's just strange that you chose today to be early." Asuka just gazed out over the   
yard ignoring Hikari, which sparked her friend's curiosity. Putting a little slyness in   
her voice Hikari teased. "Maybe you wanted to do something for someone today, like Shinji?"  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Asuka whipped around and looked at Hikari, like she had gone crazy.   
"It has nothing to do with today or Shinji. He was late this morning, and Misato was   
already up. I left because I didn't want to listen to Misato's teasing."  
  
With that Asuka got up and stormed to the school doors with her hands curled into tight   
fists. Hikari could only watch her friend walk off, with a sad look on her face. She wished   
that Asuka would find someone to open up to and trust before it was too late. Hikari's   
expression changed as she thought about recent conversations and reactions with her friend.   
Smiling she hoped she was right.   
  
Unknown to the two girls a similar discussion was taking place back in the classroom.   
Touji and Kensuke had been trying to get Shinji's attention since the lunch bell had rung.   
Touji having been teased by Kensuke about chocolate from Hikari now wanted to embarrass   
someone else. Shaking his friend did nothing to wake him, so Touji leaned in close and   
yelled. With his name being yelled, Shinji came back to find the classroom empty except   
for his friends.   
  
"Why did you do that?" His friends just rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sheesh, we've been trying to get your attention and all you have is a blank look on   
your face. Why?" Both boys knew that was strange, which piqued their curiosity since this   
wasn't normal behavior. Shinji would be lost in thought for short periods of time, but   
thiswas different. Usually, he would come out then look at Asuka or Rei but not today.   
  
"I just have something on my mind, that's all." Shinji replied.   
  
"Anything to do with NERV or EVA?" As always Kensuke asked about the only thing that   
interested him. Compared to NERV or information gathering nothing else mattered to the boy.  
  
"No."   
  
"The red devil tell you that she likes you?" a snicker came from Touji.  
  
"What!? No way! Asuka would never do that." He liked Asuka a lot and wished that she   
would give him a chance, but knew that was impossible.  
  
"Sure then why are you turning red?" both his friends knew it would never happen.   
They knew Shinji's feelings concerning Asuka but knew she didn't share the same feelings.   
Sometimes they felt sorry for him, but they didn't dwell on that as they continued the   
interrogation. "Misato caught you looking at her this morning."  
  
"You guys do realize that you have one-track minds."  
  
"Let's see. It's not NERV, Asuka or Misato. Okay that leaves one thing. You get a   
Valentine chocolate from a girl?" Touji and Kensuke were shocked as Shinji turned bright   
red. Kensuke was trying his best to get Shinji to show them what he had received, with   
Shinji refusing until Touji joined in. Looking around to see if Asuka had come back,   
Shinji opened his bag and pulled out.  
  
"This." In his hands were a card, and a bar of chocolate. His friends were speechless   
as they saw this. His reaction had been the same when he had opened his locker that   
morning. He had stood in front of his locker not moving, wondering if he was still   
sleeping. He had never received anything from anyone before that wasn't a joke. Not that   
he had cared before about this holiday.   
  
"So who's it from?"  
  
"Don't know." was the simple answer Shinji gave. It was true though, he didn't know.  
  
"What do mean you don't know? There has to be a name." Shinji just shook his head and   
opened the card to show his friends. All that was written inside was a short line of   
text, 'Happy Valentine's Day Shinji'. The card was unsigned.  
  
"You think it's a joke." Touji asked with a little worry. Shinji shook his head at   
this suggestion, somehow knowing that it wasn't. "Why not?"  
  
"Just a hunch." The look on Touji and Kensuke faces forced Shinji to explain himself.   
"It just doesn't feel like someone is playing a joke. I can't explain it, I mean there   
are other ways people could play a joke on me. Like last year, when a couple girls put   
another's name on a card that they gave to me."  
  
"Maybe it's from Rei. She does give you those looks."  
  
Shinji shook his head slightly, making sure his friends didn't see him. His feelings   
for Rei were mixed and he did like her but she was a mystery. He felt at times that Rei   
was like a younger sister and he had to watch out for her. It wasn't because she would   
get hurt but because she was innocent in many things. That led Shinji to think that the   
chocolates weren't from Rei.   
  
Touji and Kensuke continued to voice their opinions of who gave Shinji the chocolate.   
Some of the names had Shinji wondering how his friends thought those girls liked him.   
Most had boyfriends, while the others never acknowledged he existed. Some of the others   
had talked to him on occasion but never outside of school. "Maybe Asuka finally decided   
to get him."  
  
"Nah, remember whom you're talking about. She hates Shinji."  
  
"I don't think so. She's been acting differently in the last months. She doesn't yell   
at him as much." Even though both boys knew this was impossible, it was still fun to   
tease Shinji about Asuka.   
  
"That's true, but this is Asuka. If she truly liked Shinji she wouldn't hide it. She   
would tell Shinji and be done with it." They both laughed as they saw Asuka commanding   
Shinji. His reaction to this wasn't what they had expected.  
  
"Will you guys just drop it?!" The teasing had become irritating and he was loosing   
his patience with his friends. "If you want to find out at least be serious about it."  
  
Thing was Asuka had changed in the past months and wouldn't tell anyone why, not even   
Hikari. She still had a temper and a competitive drive but they weren't as bad. Shinji   
could actually hold real conversations with Asuka, as long as they didn't get personal.   
He still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask her out, but he was hoping to soon.   
  
The three of them spent the rest of lunch talking about other things besides the   
chocolate and card. Shinji managed to get Touji and Kensuke to be discreet if they wanted   
to follow up. They promised only that if they found out who had given him the chocolates,   
Shinji had to give them something in return. He also managed to get Touji to cover for him  
during clean up to do some errands and not tell Hikari.   
  
- - -  
  
Shinji looked at the calendar and hoped it would give some answers for the day.   
March 14, 2016 was all the computer could give him for his troubles. Resting his head   
on his desk, Shinji stared at Asuka and waited for lunch. She was currently sitting at  
her desk looking mad and slightly disgusted. It started out that morning with breakfast  
when she had looked like she expected him to do something, and when nothing happened she   
picked at her breakfast before getting ready. Then she had yelled at him for being slow   
on the way to school, but her mood darkened when some boys met her at the school gate.   
  
As the bell rang signaling lunch, Asuka looked at Hikari so she could talk to her.   
What she saw sunk that idea as Touji angled over to Hikari and talked to her before they   
both left. Looking around she saw a few of her other friends leaving to eat with boys   
that had given presents to them. Sighing Asuka turned to grab her bag and prepare to go   
outside to eat by herself when a shadow crossed her desk. Looking up she prepared to yell  
at the person to leave her alone.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Standing in front of her desk was Shinji.   
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch." He was fidgeting and blushing, which   
drew laughs from some students. The two of them never ate together, so this got attention   
from everyone. Asuka looked at him thinking, before nodding and getting out of her seat.   
He was better than other boys were and she didn't want to eat alone. Shinji guided Asuka   
to an empty classroom on the third floor of the school to stay out of sight of prying   
eyes.  
  
"I noticed you turned down the gifts from some boys." was the first thing out of   
Shinji's mouth after a few minutes of quiet conversation. Each had been avoiding that   
subject up til then. He didn't want to pry but he was worried. "You never refused them   
before."   
  
"I didn't want their stupid gifts. Why should I care about people who only like me for  
my body?" Her voice held spite and what sounded like sadness. Resting her chin on her palm,  
Asuka gazed out the window. "I mean you should at least care about that person or at least  
their feelings. People have more than just their physical self. There has to be something   
behind the gifts."  
  
Shinji could only stare at Asuka with wide eyes as she talked. He had never heard her   
talking like this before. She had always prided herself on her beauty and here she was   
talking about feelings, things she avoided. Also the way she had treated him for six months  
he would have never guessed Asuka had feelings back then, but now she was different.   
  
"I'm sure there are some that care for more than just your looks." He stated trying to   
buy time to study this new aspect of Asuka.  
  
"Then why aren't they here having lunch or at least offering." Asuka knew the reason.   
She had made it painfully clear that she was not interested in anyone. Pausing to eat   
some fish Asuka thought. "They could at least try some times. Look at you and how you   
are, you never avoid me, most of the time. Others could learn a lot from you in how to   
treat people."  
  
Blushing at the subtle compliment Shinji missed the look Asuka threw at him. Looking  
at her, he saw Asuka shift her gaze back to the window. Coming to the conclusion that the   
timing was good Shinji put down his chopsticks. He waited patiently until she put hers   
down and turned to listen to him.  
  
"Asuka, I was wondering?" the look she gave him froze Shinji. She had this look in   
her eyes. It wasn't anger, instead they held a little hope and expectation. Like the   
part of feelings, this was something new for Shinji and he didn't know how to cope.   
Swallowing, Shinji lost his earlier nerve and ran. "Um, how's your lunch?"   
  
Asuka sat there in shock. That was not what she had wanted to hear from Shinji.   
Considering she knew that he was originally going to ask something else. Taking shallow  
breaths to remain calm she didn't answer except to slowly stand. Picking up her bento   
box, she walked out the door without looking back. If she had the sight would have   
surprised her. Shinji had his head in his hands and it sounded like he was swearing at   
himself.   
  
She remained quiet for the rest of the school day, only messaging Hikari. Shinji had   
tried to talk to Hikari after school, but Touji had beaten him to her. So he had gone to   
look for Asuka only to find her half way down the street. Now Shinji found himself   
walking a few steps behind Asuka as they made their way to the GeoFront. He wanted to try   
and ask Asuka what he meant to ask during lunch for the last few minutes but nothing came  
out.  
  
"You know you can walk next to me. I won't bite." The words startled Shinji, who looked  
up to see Asuka staring at him. She didn't have the angry look from lunch any more, instead  
her eyes held humor at his reaction.   
  
"Sorry." whispered Shinji. "I just thought you wanted some privacy."  
  
"Stop apologizing when it's not your fault. It gets annoying when that's all you say."   
Asuka paused. "I'm better, so you don't have to avoid me."  
  
"Why did you leave so suddenly?"  
  
"Some boys wanted to meet me after school. I didn't want to listen to their pathetic   
attempts at asking me out." That wasn't the only reason for her quick departure from school.   
As she stared at Shinji, Asuka noticed that he was even more down then usual. She didn't   
want to ask why, considering she was not in the best of moods either."So what's the matter   
with you. You've been quiet most of the day."  
  
The response surprised them, since Shinji was going to say something and Asuka was   
expecting a different answer. "You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"After lunch you almost madder then usual. I'm worried, what's the matter?" This wasn't   
true as Shinji could guess that he was the cause of her anger. He wanted to hear from Asuka   
what was wrong and maybe make a real apology.  
  
"Are you really that dense?" Asuka crossed her arms and sighed, not believing what she   
was hearing. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand."   
  
The conversation died at that point, as Shinji wasn't sure how to respond. As Shinji   
changed for the tests he was wondering if he had screwed everything up. He had waited for   
this day with hope and nervousness, but the way things were going it might be ruined. This   
worried him more than Asuka's mood as he walked to the test plugs.  
  
'Idiot. Why can't you get a clue?' Asuka was lost in thought as they went through   
synchronization tests. She kept thinking back through the day and what happened, more   
importantly what didn't. Asuka wasn't sure if that had hurt or made her mad as she flexed  
her hand. 'You keep screwing up. You were so close today. I don't know how much..' a voice  
cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Asuka, concentrate. I know you don't like the tests but we need good results. There's   
only a few minutes left okay." with that Ritsuko cut communications. Taking a deep breath,   
Asuka glanced at Shinji in the comm screen before relaxing. The next ten minutes went   
slowly as Asuka tried not to think about anything, waiting for the test to end.  
  
Asuka looked over at Shinji with a frown as she toweled the excess LCL out of her   
hair. She was wondering if anything would happen, that maybe Shinji had something planned   
for later. The frown grew deeper as Asuka thought that was impossible. He had done nothing   
to hint about any plans. Draping the towel over her shoulders, Asuka went to change before  
going to the control room.  
  
As Misato reported the scores she noticed something that was odd about her two wards.   
Asuka was leaning against the wall looking at the floor. She had shown no reaction to her   
score and the others, instead she was giving Shinji short glances. Shinji was also doing   
the same but never meeting her gaze. Misato grew worried as Asuka stormed out the door   
after they were dismissed.  
  
"Shinji, I want to talk to you."   
  
Misato had grabbed his arm before he could leave. Something was up and she wanted to   
make sure no one was hurt. Shinji glanced at his guardian, then at the door. He was   
worried about Asuka and needed to hurry before she left or his chance would be gone.  
  
"What?" was all he asked of her. The shorter the conversation the better.  
  
Misato got over the curt reply. "What's the matter with Asuka. She doesn't seem   
herself."  
  
"I don't know. She's won't tell me anything." Misato put the pieces together quickly.  
  
"You do know what today is right?" Misato waited for Shinji to nod before going on.   
"Did you give Asuka anything?"  
  
"Not, yet. I have..." was all Shinji got out before Misato pinned him against the   
wall. Misato had gotten angry with him before but never touched him.  
  
"You idiot! Why didn't you give her anything?" Misato was mad. She knew what Asuka   
must being feeling at the moment. Not caring about the technicians or Ritsuko in the   
room Misato continued. "I know you like her and you do this!"  
  
"Do you know what she is probably feeling right now? You've hurt her feelings for   
no reason." Shinji and Asuka were like her children that she didn't want to see hurt.   
Now one was hurting the other.  
  
"YES!! I screwed up, but you know me. I got nervous and ran before asking."   
  
This had the affect of Misato nodding and letting go of his arm. She knew he   
wouldn't hurt Asuka on purpose, he had messed up. Sighing and running her hand through   
her hair she smiled sadly at Shinji. "Well, you better hurry. Try not to screw up this   
time Shinji, you won't get another chance"   
  
When she let go of his arm, Shinji ran out the door. Seeing Asuka at the elevator  
Shinji sprinted to catch her before it was too late. As Asuka turned around to push the   
button the look on her face almost stopped him. Shinji barely got his arm through before  
the doors closed.  
  
Stepping into the elevator Shinji punched the stop button before turning to Asuka.   
She looked angry but it was more of a resigned look, like she had given up on something.   
Shinji faltered as he saw that, since he was the cause of it. Asuka's eyes shined as she   
looked at him before reaching to start the elevator. Grabbing Asuka's wrist before she   
could push the button, Shinji turned to face her. Trying to look Asuka in the eyes, Shinji   
failed and looked down.  
  
"Asuka, please listen."  
  
"Why should I, Third Child?" her voice wasn't freezing, yet. Also she hadn't called him  
by his designation for a couple months, so he knew he was in trouble.   
  
"I'm sorry about today. I know how you're feeling right now but.." the crack of her palm   
against his cheek stopped Shinji.  
  
"How would you know how I feel?!" Asuka was so close to beating Shinji. She was mad that   
he thought a simple ' I'm sorry ' would cure everything after that day. With a clenched   
jaw, trying to hold her anger in check she yelled. "You know nothing about me. You did   
nothing all day, and have the gall to say that to my face. Don't even try to say you   
understand my feelings!"  
  
"Yes, I do. I know you're hurt and it's my fault. I screwed up, but I want to make it   
up to you if I can." Pausing Shinji gathered his courage, which disappeared as Asuka   
stared athim. She looked at him with her anger simmering, waiting for a good explanation.   
"So I was wondering if you want to..."   
  
"If I want to what?" If he kept this up he would feel what she felt at the moment.   
  
"Go on date with me tonight."  
  
His voice was barely above a whisper but Asuka heard it. She didn't know how to react   
to his request. Her anger cooled from the shock. On one hand, she wanted it to be sincere  
while on the other it was too sudden. That he was only doing it to get forgiveness from   
her. Leaning against the wall, Asuka decided she needed more information before acting.   
  
"And where would we go?" With her anger just under control it wasn't hard to put an   
edge to her voice. "All the restaurants will be filled and getting a table now would be  
impossible. I don't expect to be taken somewhere cheap."  
  
"A-A-Actually, I." Shinji swallowed and started over. The scene from lunch came back   
and he started over, not wanting to repeat that mistake.  
  
"Actually, I have reservations at a restaurant for two. I was also able to get a car   
and driver from NERV. So will you accept? I would understand if you didn't." A finger   
pressed against his lips stopped Shinji.   
  
It had surprised Asuka to hear Shinji admit that he had something planned. Going   
through the trouble of planning something without even knowing if she would accept took   
some courage. Asuka came to the realization that he had meant to surprise her and lunch   
had been his first attempt to ask her. It still hurt, but if the night was good then   
that might make up for the day.  
  
"Do you expect me to wear this?" Asuka pointed down at her school uniform. She hardly  
ever dressed up so she wanted confirmation that she would have time to get ready. If   
Shinji went through the trouble of asking her out and making plans, then she would make   
sure she looked good.   
  
"No. The reservations are for nine o'clock, so you have plenty of time to get ready."  
  
"I'm not sure Shinji. I don't have anything to wear except the dresses you've seen   
before." Asuka smiled to herself at the panicked look on his face. It wasn't true about   
the dress since she had gone shopping earlier.  
  
"Well, we do have time. I guess I could take you shopping for something." Shinji   
felt a little queasy as he tried to figure out how much of a hit his trust fund would   
be taking for that night. A chuckle from Asuka forced him to look at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I have something. I'll make sure you won't regret tonight." She gave   
him a smile before finally starting the elevator. "You still take things too seriously   
and need to learn to relax."  
  
Shinji smiled back at Asuka and tried to relax against the wall. He had not been   
sure if Asuka would have accepted. Asuka was so complex that he didn't know where to   
begin to understand her. The whole day she had been angry and now she was happy. The   
journey back to the apartment was done in silence, but it wasn't forced like earlier.   
  
- - - -  
Entering the lobby the two pilots quickly made their way to the elevators. They had   
about seven minutes before the reservations were up. Shinji was worried about making it   
in time and had been since they left. Asuka had taken longer to get ready then she had   
promised and traffic hadn't been good. Looking over her Shinji wasn't mad. He was brought   
out of his gazing but a light slap as they entered the elevator.  
  
"You going to tell me where we're going or keep up the silence?" The silence he   
gave her answered that. She couldn't guess since restaurants rarely interested her.   
Giving up since they would be there soon she changed subjects. "If you're not going to   
tell me that, at least tell me who called."  
  
"It was Misato with some instructions." He faintly smiled at that conversation.   
He knew most of what Misato said was teasing but it was embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, like what."   
  
"Don't get drunk, don't do anything she would, and more of the same." They shared   
a short laugh, both knowing that wouldn't happen. "The most important thing she said was   
to have a good time and be back before one."  
  
Asuka wasn't too happy about the time limit but there was school the next day. The   
elevator doors opened before she could say anything to that statement. She wouldn't have  
been able to say anything as she saw the restaurant in front of her. The top of the   
building was completely enclosed in glass, giving a view of the sky. As they walked to   
the hostess station, she saw that all the tables were well spaced and the lights were   
dim to give privacy.   
  
After being seated and their waiter being introduced Asuka sipped at a glass of   
water taking in the environment. She was glad that she hadn't turned Shinji down. Glaring  
at some of the older couples that were staring at the kids Asuka found Shinji looking   
at her. Placing her glass in front of her she traced the rim with a finger and smiled   
at Shinji.   
  
"You going to sit there and stare impolitely or say something?"  
  
Swallowing Shinji tried to get out something that wouldn't sound perverted. He settled  
for the truth. "You look beautiful Asuka."  
  
"I know but.." a smirk. "That's not all on your mind."  
  
"You've just never worn anything like that before or on other dates." Taking a sip   
of water Shinji tried to not to stare too much. What Asuka was wearing was making it hard   
for him to obey. A long, dark blue evening dress that hugged her body, teasing and hinting.   
Asuka's long, auburn hair, unrestrained by her headset, was flowing down her shoulders and   
back framing her face. A silver necklace and a touch of perfume completed the picture of   
a mature Asuka in Shinji's mind.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe I thought they weren't worth the effort."  
  
'And I am?' the bit of news shocked Shinji. It boosted his pride to hear that from   
Asuka. But now he had to work harder to show Asuka that he was worth her effort.  
  
Grabbing his menu Shinji pretended to look at it but continued to take quick glances.   
He was trying to relax so that the night wouldn't be tense. As he saw Asuka smile when   
he caught her gaze the tension drained slowly from his body. By the time the waiter came   
to take their orders he was talking to Asuka about music, specifically what she liked   
to listen to. So far he had learned that she liked a little of everything.   
  
"I do play the violin." This admission from Asuka surprised Shinji since he had been   
talking about his cello. Asuka didn't seem to have the patience to play a classical   
instrument, but now he changed his opinion. He promised himself to start learning more   
about Asuka.   
  
"Do you know any pieces for a violin and cello that we could practice and play?"  
  
"A couple but I have to hear how you sound before I agree. I don't want to sound   
weird because my partner can't play." Before Shinji could retort and say he played well   
she motioned that the waiter was back. He nodded that she should go first.  
  
"I'll have a filet mignon, medium rare, and a lobster tail. Also steamed vegetables   
and a Caesar salad light on everything. No anchovies." She looked over to Shinji and   
saw him looking a little shocked. Asuka felt a little guilty but he had asked her out.   
Also he didn't say what she couldn't order.   
  
The waiter had to politely clear his throat to have Shinji place his order. "Sorry.   
I'll have the seafood medley on linguine and a house salad with vinaigrette dressing.  
  
After the waiter left Shinji turned back to Asuka to start back up on music. It   
was something he was comfortable with and knew a great deal about. At least for the   
cello and classical music, the rest he didn't listen to. But Asuka beat him to the   
punch.  
  
"Why do you always have to order seafood Shinji?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it. Any ways this place makes a good medley." Asuka just   
rolled her eyes. "What about you? I thought you have ordered one of the German dishes they   
serve since you're always wanting real food."  
  
"When I say real food, I mean something other than seafood and rice. I'm in the mood   
for steak and lobster, so that's what I'm getting. You could break up your diet with more  
meat." Hearing Shinji sigh and not wanting to ruin the date Asuka switched topics. "Did   
you hear about.."  
  
With that the two of them forgot the little argument of food. Asuka filled Shinji in   
on some gossip concerning Touji and Hikari that she found amusing. Shinji countered with  
other rumors that Kensuke had picked up about NERV. This continued through out the dinner  
with pauses to eat and enjoy the food. They both avoided areas that would upset the other   
while learning about the little things. Shinji's knowledge that Asuka liked gossip grew   
as she filled him in on people at school and NERV. Asuka learned that Shinji wasn't as   
dumb as she made him out to be. Still he surprised her.  
  
"You never been out just to have fun?!" Asuka exclaimed after hearing this. She knew   
Shinji was an introvert but not this big of one.  
  
"Well, I never had the time. Also whom would I have gone with?" Shinji went quiet   
not really happy with what his answer provided. That he had been alone most of his life.   
"What about you? You must have been to a lot of clubs and parties back in Germany."  
  
"Not really." Swirling her glass Asuka was lost in thought. "I didn't have a lot of  
close friends to go with. My age also didn't help. Most of my fun came from solitary   
things or with Kaji. NERV and EVA also ate a lot of my free time." She was quiet until   
looking up at Shinji with a smile. "But that isn't going to stop me from showing you how   
to have fun."  
  
Shinji was a little worried about Asuka's definition of fun. He had seen some of the   
things she did. Figuring that he had no choice, Shinji promised himself he would try to  
have fun when Asuka drug him out. It wouldn't do to make her angry over something   
trivial. Deciding a change of subject was needed before anything more embarrassing   
was said.  
  
"So what classes did you like?"  
  
"What?" She hadn't been expecting that from Shinji.  
  
"Back in college. What classes did you like or hate."  
  
"The best were probably the sciences, with chemistry and physics being the most   
fun. Why are you asking?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted your opinion on classes. What to avoid when  
I finally go to college."  
  
Asuka frowned to herself as she remembered some of classes she hated. Shinji might   
like them, though. "Well I personally would avoid philosophy. Who wants to have fun   
discussing abstract ideas or falling trees? Creative writing was another subject that   
did not fill me with excitement. I never had luck with poetry or story writing. Mainly   
the logical courses like the sciences and mathematics interested me. I think that would   
probably be the opposite of you Shinji. After all, you do sit around for long periods of   
time thinking and staring off into space."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry. It is true." She laughed at the hurt look on Shinji's face. "What do you   
think you'll study?   
  
Shinji not wanting to argue with Asuka answered. "Music or something along those   
lines. Politics would be fun to get into."   
  
"Oh god. I can see it now. Vote for Shinji Ikari the first honest politician. They'd   
eat you alive Shinji."  
  
"Probably. Still most of my classes would be in everything you dislike." Turning her   
head Asuka casually looked out the window. The moon highlighted the city and surrounding   
countryside in a bright light. "But you can always call on me when you get stuck. I'll   
help if possible."   
  
Everything about the day concerning Asuka kept growing and giving Shinji a headache.   
Grouping this together with lunch, the elevator and the dress he tried to piece what Asuka   
was trying to say. It was like she was telling him she was willing to change and do things   
but only for him. A thought from lunch popped into his head. 'She's not the same Asuka I met  
nine months ago. Why?' He wanted to ask her but decided against it. The question could come  
at a later time after another question he wanted to ask.  
  
"You want any dessert?" This had the affect of knocking Asuka out of her reflective   
state. When she looked at him quizzically, Shinji pointed at the clock reading 11 o'clock   
and repeated the question. "Dessert. Do you want anything?"  
  
"Anything with chocolate." Flashing a smile and laughing. "I love chocolate. White   
being the best in taste."  
  
Shinji started looking around for the waiter who showed up after a few glances. They   
both ordered chocolate mousse and coffee for dessert. Shinji found the mousse to be rich   
for his tastes but finished, Asuka meanwhile was enjoying herself as she alternated between   
eating the dessert and taking small sips of the coffee.   
  
"What now Shinji?" Asuka asked as they were leaving. She didn't want the night to be   
over. This night was turning out better than what she had expected. Also she didn't care if   
Shinji was trying to impress her.   
  
Shinji gave her a smile and. "It's a surprise."  
  
* * * *  
  
Shinji was lost as they walked together along the shore of the lake. Asuka had stated   
that he wouldn't regret that night and that was proving true. He glanced down to where their  
hands were joined. Shinji would have never guessed how soft and warm her hands were from the  
number of times she had slapped him. He laughed lightly as he remembered his reaction.   
  
"What's so funny?" Asuka had heard the quiet laugh and seen the glance. It felt strangely   
nice to be touching Shinji even if she had to initiate it.  
  
"Just remembering how I reacted."  
  
Asuka grinned as she remembered his reaction to her touch. He had actually jumped in   
surprise when she curled her fingers around his hand. She was glad that he hadn't tried to   
pull away, instead copying her. He had still been nervous though as his hand trembled.  
  
"Yeah, guess it's the first time you ever held a girl's hand." She knew it was true but  
wasn't teasing him. Shinji just gave a quick nod of his head. "So do you like it?"  
  
"Of course!" How could he not like holding Asuka's hand? He had wanted to be in this   
situation for some time. Turning to look at her Shinji pre-empted her next statement.   
"Especially since I'm with the most beautiful girl I know and care about."  
  
Looking at Asuka it was true. The way the light played across her features and hair made   
her seem almost surreal, like this was a dream. Asuka blushed slightly at being complimented,   
not really caring that she was. Swallowing and tightening his grip on her hand, Shinji prepared  
to do something he meant to do earlier. It might ruin the mood but it needed to be done.  
  
"Asuka, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She was confused Shinji hadn't done anything.  
  
"Earlier today. I didn't mean to screw up at lunch."  
  
Asuka knew that she had to say something or Shinji would be down and the night ruined. She   
pulled him closer as he tried to move away after his comment. "You meant today to be a   
surprise. You didn't know how I would react and you were nervous. Just don't do it again."  
  
"Okay, but I should've done something."  
  
"Quiet, you didn't mean to hurt me. We're still on a date." Asuka put a little force into   
her voice telling Shinji the subject was closed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Shinji guided Asuka to a bench that overlooked the lake and motioned for her to sit. After   
Asuka had seated herself Shinji sat down next to her as she looked at him with a curious look.  
As Shinji reached into his inner jacket pocket to retrieve something Asuka's mind was going   
through options quickly.   
  
'Is he going to give me something? But it's only our first date.' Asuka continued to debate  
with herself of whether if it was a gift to accept or refuse. She didn't want this date to   
turn out like the others, where her date tried to kiss her after giving a present. Her mind  
was made up when she saw what Shinji had retrieved.   
  
'That's the chocolate I gave him. He didn't eat it.'  
  
Asuka felt hurt and angry with Shinji for not eating it. As she was about to explode, Asuka  
noticed that it wasn't hers. The foil was red and had a blue ribbon, where hers had been blue  
foil and a red ribbon. Looking up Asuka accepted the chocolate from Shinji with a small smile.  
  
Opening the foil Asuka saw a homemade bar of white chocolate. Breaking a piece off Asuka let  
it melt as she savored the taste, not wondering how long Shinji had taken to make it. Eating  
two more pieces Asuka broke a piece off and gave it to Shinji. The bar of chocolate didn't   
last long between the two of them.   
  
"I never would've thought you could be like this."  
  
"Like what?" Shinji didn't have a clue to what Asuka was talking about.   
  
"A real man with a hint of romanticism." Asuka chuckled at the blush on Shinji's cheeks.   
She would never tell him but she liked when he blushed, it made him look cute.  
  
"Well, I had some help from others in setting this up. Kaji was a big help in pulling   
this..." Shinji trailed off as he remembered Asuka's usual reaction to that name. Instead of   
hearing Asuka go off about Kaji, he felt her grip his hand again. Turning Shinji found himself  
staring into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about him." It took a lot for Asuka to say that but she was getting over him.   
The way he had treated her recently, by forgetting her birthday and not sending a card on   
Valentine's Day showed that she wasn't all that important to him. Closing her eyes and burying  
the pain, she kept any tears from coming.   
  
"You know this date almost didn't happen." Asuka smiled sadly. "It hurt when you screwed   
up at lunch. I'm glad you caught me at NERV."  
  
Shinji sat there silently and took in her words. He felt sad that he had hurt her earlier,  
but glad he made it up to her. His curiosity got the better of him finally. "Asuka, why did  
you accept?"   
  
"Why'd you ask me out?"  
  
"You answer first." giving her hand a squeeze. "Please."  
  
"Simple answer...I guess I like you." Looking at Shinji's face Asuka tried to explain   
herself. "This is complex for me. At times I hate your very presence, while others I don't   
know what I would do if you left. I like you but I don't know the exact reasons. I think it's   
a combination of things. You are nice, patient, and understanding but you can also be a   
complete wimp and idiot. I really don't know why." Asuka knew there was more but needed time   
to sort through her feelings. "Your turn."   
  
"Why did I ask you out?" Shinji sat there gazing at the stars drawing the question out.   
"I like you a lot but it's not like the others. You are beautiful, but that isn't all. Your   
drive, determination and pride I wish I had because you never let anything get in your way."   
a smile. "But like me you have faults that are really annoying, your temper and attitude at   
times are perfect examples."  
  
"How could you say your date has faults? I'm perfect." She playfully punched Shinji   
in the arm.   
  
"Easily." Squeezing her hand Shinji remarked. "But that's what makes you, you."  
  
Silence came from Shinji as he tried to find the real reason he asked. "I guess the   
biggest reason was I wanted a chance. Nine months ago I would have never been able to even   
imagine tonight. Now.."  
  
Taking hold of his chin she gently turned his head so she could look at him. Not caring   
about what she was feeling. "People change without even knowing it is happening. I think   
that's what happened here."   
  
They both sat there thinking about the words they had spoken until Shinji looked at watch.  
Misato had been specific on the time that she wanted the two of them back. They were going to  
cut it close since they weren't in the city limits. Standing Shinji helped Asuka to her feet  
before taking her hand and started walking to the car.  
  
As the car came into sight, Shinji stopped and stepped in front of Asuka. Holding both of   
her hands he stepped in close. Shinji felt drawn in by her eyes and as he leaned in closer a   
battle raged in him.  
  
"Asuka, I." his voice stuck in his throat as he saw the look in Asuka's eyes. He wanted to  
kiss her, but didn't want to force her. He wanted to ask Asuka out again, but wasn't sure if   
she would accept. He wanted to hold her close, but felt Asuka would take it the wrong way.   
Each time he came up with ways to get closer to Asuka, his other half came up with   
counterpoints and he started to lean away.  
  
A pair of arms around his neck stopped him. As Shinji came back to reality, Asuka had   
wrapped her arms around the back of his neck not letting him go. Looking Asuka in the eyes  
Shinji saw the same wanting and nervousness that he felt. Burying his nervousness Shinji   
wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist pulling her closer.   
  
"So you want to kiss?" That simple question meant a lot to them both as Asuka waited   
for Shinji. He nodded and leaned in to meet Asuka as she moved.   
  
Shinji lost himself when their lips met in a kiss. This was what he had expected his   
first kiss to be like. Warm, soft lips cupping his as he held the girl of his dreams.   
Sensations and feelings he had never felt ran through him they kissed. Asuka was in the   
same situation as Shinji. She had never felt this way before with any of her previous dates.   
To feel safe and needed by someone who cared about her. Opening her eyes she saw the caring   
in Shinji's eyes and broke the kiss with regret.  
  
Resting her head on Shinji's shoulder Asuka whispered in a quiet sweet voice. "This has   
been the best date I've been on, Shinji. You have always treated me nice never asking for  
anything in return. Thank you Shinji Ikari."  
  
Shinji held her tighter as Asuka thanked him for that night. It made him happy that he   
was able to make her happy. Shinji pulled back and looked at Asuka to see a trickle of tears   
from her eyes. Wiping them with his thumb Shinji lost a little of his happiness as he   
contemplated his next action. Preparing himself, Shinji plunged ahead and hoped for the best.   
  
"Asuka, would you go out with me again?" Asuka's eyes brightened and she gave Shinji the   
best smile of the night as she answered. Sure it wasn't too romantic in the way he asked, but  
it was Shinji all the way.  
  
"Why not, but I get to plan what we do next." was all she said to that important question.   
Asuka wasn't sure if it would work with Shinji but she wanted to give it a chance. Getting   
ahead of Shinji she turned to look at him. "You coming or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
Getting over the shock of Asuka actually agreeing to go out with him Shinji slowly walked   
to the car. Giving Asuka a quick kiss Shinji opened the door and let her get in before   
following her. As they went home neither cared that they were entering new territory in their   
lives. They would worry about what was happening and the changes to come at a later time.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
Author's notes:  
  
The reason for this was to test the waters and see if I have the ability to write anything   
decent. Jumping into something complex and original without knowing if you can write can be   
a mistake. Some pull it off and others fail. I didn't want to fail. So this is viewed as an   
experiment for me but hopefully you the readers enjoyed it. Yes I understand it is cliche.   
  
Asuka playing the violin comes from 'Children of an Elder God', 'Child of Love 2' and   
'Higher Learning'. I don't see Asuka playing anything else.  
  
C&C is definitely welcome. So are flames if you really feel the need. I have a thick skin.  
  
Dragon Pyre: caspar@nervhq.org   



End file.
